Teyla et Elizabeth
by MiniShweir
Summary: Une petite histoire de Teyla et Elizabeth dans Stargate Atlantis


Auteur : Mini Shweir

Genre : OS et NC Weyla

Résumé : trop court pour en faire un !

Titre : OS et NC Weyla

Bonne Lecture… !

Toute l'équipe far d'Atlantis se trouvait dans la salle de détente, discutant tranquillement en buvant quelques bières. Ils avaient beaucoup appris les uns sur les autres. A présent ils s'amusaient à se lancer des défis. Rodney avait dû allait embrasser Katie (ne me tape pas Isa !) sous l'œil de John. Ce dernier avait dû faire un strip-tease improviser (il fait chaud ici vous trouver pas Steph' et Nadège ? Lol !). Ronon lui avait dû boire plusieurs bières à la suite. Elizabeth, elle, avait dû faire une dance improvisé sur une chanson de Britney Spears. C'était au tour de Teyla.

J : alors, alors…Teyla tu (et oui tout le monde se tutoie dans ma fic, le rêve !) dois embrasser Elizabeth.

R : Quoi ? John tu as vraiment une case en moins, mon pauvre !

J : la ferme Rodney ! Alors Teyla ?

T : ok, pas de problème !

J : tu vas le faire ?

T : oui. Enfin si ça ne te gène pas Elizabeth. ?

E (rougissante) : euh…oui d'accord…

Teyla se rapprocha lentement d'Elizabeth. Le cœur des jeunes femmes battait la chamade. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Teyla aperçut dans le regard d'Elizabeth, un peu de timidité mais aussi de la tendresse. Elle en fut asser surprise, elle ressentait des sentiments qui étaient bien plus que de l'amitié pour son amie et avait peur que les gens qui l'entouraient se moquent delle ou encore que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Elle se rapprocha encore et combla le petit espace qui les séparées et l'embrassa tendrement. Elizabeth quand à elle avait vu dans le regard de Teyla, de la joie. Cette dernière avait la possibilité de faire le premier pas, et bien elle ferait tout pour l'encourager.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elles s'embrasaient, Elizabeth insinua sa langue dans la bouche de Teyla. Celle-ci fut étonnée mais approfondit le baisser en mettant ses mains derrières la nuque de sa partenaire, qui mis ses mains au creux des riens de Teyla. Rodney regardait la scène la bouche grande ouverte et Ronon, lui, était sous le choc. Ce fut John qui réagit le premier.

J : hum, hum…je crois que c'est bon.

Elizabeth et Teyla se séparèrent légèrement gênées.

R : bon est bien à qui le tour ?

Personne ne répondit, ils étaient encore sonnés par la scène de ce baiser. Teyla et Elizabeth retournèrent s'asseoir par terre pour recomposer le cercle qu'ils former. Les défis recommencèrent et se terminèrent environ 2 heures plus tard.

R : bon…il serait temps qu'on aille se coucher.

J : ouais, tu as raison Rodney.  
>T : je peux te raccompagner Elizabeth ?<p>

E (souriant à demi) : avec plaisir.

Les trois hommes s'entre regardèrent et partir chacun vers leurs quartiers respectif. Teyla et Elizabeth se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la leader. Teyla prit la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne. Elles se regardèrent aussitôt et sourirent. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

T : je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce baiser.

E (baisant la tête en souriant) : moi aussi…

T : …..et si….on recommencé ?

E : ….d'accord….

Elles se rapprochèrent comme la première fois et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Leurs main commencèrent à vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre. Elizabeth passa sa main sur la panneau d'ouverture de la porte.

E : ça te dirait qu'on poursuive cet échange dans mes quartiers ?

T (entre deux baisers) : …avec joie.

Elles entrèrent dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth et la porte se referma sur elles. Les vestes des jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent rapidement à terre. Teyla passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Elizabeth et le lui retira bien vite. Elle débuta ses baisers le long du cou de la leader. Elizabeth enleva le t-shirt de Teyla. Un lent ballet sensuel s'engagea entre les langues des deux femmes. Elizabeth mit ses mains dans le cheveux de Teyla, celle-ci laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps d'Elizabeth. La diplomate fit reculer l'athosienne jusqu'au lit et la poussa dessus. Elle se mit à califourchon sur Teyla. Celle-ci passa ses mains le long du dos d'Elizabeth et lui enleva son soutien gorge. Elizabeth fit de même avec celui de Teyla. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs poitrines entrèrent en contact, les faisant frissonnées de plaisir. Teyla prit d'assaut le cou d'Elizabeth, et descendit encore plus bas, elle emprisonna le sein droit d'Elizabeth dans se main gauche et captura son sein gauche avec ses lèvres. La respiration d'Elizabeth devint saccadée. Teyla se mit sur Elizabeth sans lâcher son sein. Elle descendit encore plus bas, elle embrassa avec passion le ventre de sa supérieure pendant que ses main se chargées d'enlevé son pantalon. Elle lui enleva aussitôt son boxer en dentelles. Teyla embrassa ardemment le bas ventre de la leader. Elle embrassa tendrement l'intimité de la jeune femme. La respiration d'Elizabeth se fit de plus en plus irrégulière. Elle introduisit sa langue dans la féminité d'Elizabeth et commença à l'explorer dans les moindres détails. Les coup de langues étaient rapides, tantôt doux, tantôt brutales. Teyla s'arrêta et se retira. Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de frustration. Teyla remonta vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion.

Elizabeth se mit sur Teyla, le pantalon et le boxer de celle-ci se retrouvèrent bien vite à terre. Elle embrassa la poitrine de Teyla avec entrain, elle lui mordilla tendrement les tétons, Teyla poussa un légé soupir. Elle descendit plus bas et parcourut de sa langue le ventre de sa partenaire qui maintenant n'était plus un terrain inconnu. Le jeune femme se retrouva bien vite à embrasser la féminité de sa compagne et commença à la visité avec envie. Teyla se mit à gémir fortement. Les coup de langues étaient lents et gracieux. Teyla était parcourut de léger tremblements. Elizabeth remonta vers elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle introduisit un doigt puis deux en Teyla. Celle-ci eut un sursaut de surprise, la diplomate commença à bouger ses doigts, Teyla gémissait, Elizabeth entra encore plus profondément. Elles se noyèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long du corps de la belle athosienne, Elizabeth continua à bouger ses doigts et lécha le haut du buste de Teyla enlevant les gouttes qui y coulaient. Teyla embrassa sauvagement Elizabeth pour étouffer son cri alors que les doigts de la leader bougeaient de plus en plus rapidement. Teyla se cambra sous Elizabeth et poussa un cri de plaisir. Elizabeth se retira, Teyla prit sa main dans la sienne et lécha ses doigts. Elizabeth lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Elizabeth ramena le drap sur elles. Elles s'ombrèrent dans un sommeil profond dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**THE END**


End file.
